One convenient form of compensation for the change in gas volume due to temperature is to detect the gas flowing temperature and to continuously adjust the meter accuracy such that the read-out reflects the measured volume at a base temperature. However stability of the temperature-correcting systems used in the prior art has been less than perfect, and such systems have often encountered accuracy problems due to binding, hysteresis losses and inaccurate deflection caused by conflicts in the direction of movement of the bi-metal and the tangent block component relative to the position of the crankshaft or the tangent arm journaling the same. Such problems are compounded as the size of the meter increases in that the required deflection also increases, along with the forces.